Comeback To Me Please
by HarunaBabyChanBaek
Summary: cinta tak seharusnya manis di awal , cinta juga bisa pahit diawal manis diakhir . itulah kisah cinta seorang Xi Luhan terhadap Oh Sehun . Bad Summary . Pair: HUNHAN . SEQUEL Maybe


Author : Haruna09

Cast :  
- Oh Sehun  
- Xi Luhan  
- Kim Jong In  
- Byun Baekhyun ( demi kelancaran FF ini marganya diganti dengan Oh Baekhyun)  
- and other's

Genre : tentukan sendiri

Rate : aman

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Author  
#dibakar masa  
semua cast milik Tuhan YME , Orangtua , Fans , Dan Agency masing-masing .

Warning : Yaoi , Boys Love , ManxMan , OOC , dan Typo .

Annyeong Hasehun ._.  
Author datang bawa Squel Mungkin Hunhan , dan alhamdulillah ya Responnya cukup memuaskan .. Terimakasih sungguh :)  
semoga Squelnya tidak mengecewakan dan FF ini Masih terinspirasi lagu S4 mungkin .

No Bash !

No Silent Readers !

Thank buat yang udah REVIEW

~ Happy Reading ~

' Tiada Hari tanpa bayang-bayangmu ..  
Mengapa dirimu yang selalu hadir di benakku ..  
Getar hatiku memanggil namamu ..  
Tanpa ku sadari air mata ini bergulir ..

Saat ku bernyanyi..  
Kala ku melangkah ..

Ku selalu memikirkanmu .. '

- Author Pov -

Malam yang dingin di musim salju mampu menusuk setiap tulang rusuk manusia yang keluar tanpa mengenakan mantel tebal .

Terlihat seorang namja sedang berdiri di depan sebuah Rumah mewah bergaya eropa namun terkesan minimalize .

" Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakanmu Hunnie ? Terlalu sulit bagiku untuk lepas dari semua bayang-bayang tentangmu .. Mungkin karna aku terlalu mencintaimu Hunnie " lirih Luhan -namja itu- berniat untuk berlalu meninggalkan rumah mewah itu namun langkahnya terhenti saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suara seseorang membuka pintu .

CKLEK

" Eoh Luhan Hyung "

DEG

Luhan sangat hafal suara itu , ya itu suara Oh Sehun . Luhan segera membalikan tubuhnya .

" Sedang apa kau disini ? Kenapa tidak masuk ? Di luar dingin.."

Luhan menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal .

" eum tadi aku tidak sengaja lewat sini Sehun-ssi .. Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu Annyeong "  
Luhan membungkukan badannya kemudian berbalik .

" Hyuunggg~"

Luhan terkejut saat merasa ada yang memeluk kakinya , ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak kecil yang tengah memeluk kakinya .

" Baekkie apa yang kau lakukan ? " ucap Sehun seraya melepaskan tangan mungil Baekhyun dari kaki Luhan.

" Appa Baekkie mau Hyung ini menginap di lumah kita ya ya ya bbuing-bbuing (p^^q) " rajuk Baekhyun sambil memasang jurus andalannya yaitu Bbuing-bbuing .

" Tapi Baekkie , hyung ini harus pulang .."

" Appa Baekkie mohon ,, bialkan hyung cantik ini menginap semalam saja ya ya "  
sekarang Baekhyun memasang Puppy Eyesnya , Sehun yang merasa tak tahan melihat anak semata wayangnya terus ber bbuing-bbuing ria terpaksa mau tidak mau meng'iya'kan permintaan anaknya .

Luhan masih berdiri mematung menyaksikan adegan ayah dan anak di hadapannya ini .

" eungh.. Hyung kau sudah mendengar permintaan anakku kan ? Jadi mau kah kau menginap disini ?"

Luhan tampak berpikir mendengar ajakan Sehun barusan .

" Ayolah hyung jeball bbuing-bbuing" Baekhyun kembali meluncurkan Jurus bbuing-bbuingnya .

Luhan mengangguk meng'iya'kan ajakan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melompat-lompat senang lalu meraih tangan Luhan kemudian menariknya kedalam Rumah .

" Hyung cantik namanya siapa ? " tanya Baekhyun sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Luhan.

" Luhan , Baekkie " jawab Luhan kemudian mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas .

" Hyung bagaimana perusahaanmu sekarang ?"  
kali ini Sehun yang bertanya.

" Perusahaanku semakin berkembang Sehun-ssi itu semua berkat kerjasama perusahaan kita "  
Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang sedang menyesap Bubble Tea yang ia buat Sendiri .

" Hyung jangan Se formal itu .. Syukurlah "  
Sehun kembali menyesap Bubble Tea nya.

" baiklah , Sehunnie Kai kemana ? " tanya Luhan , Sehun meletakan Cangkir yang berisi bubble tea di meja .  
Terlihat Raut kecewa dari wajah Sehun.

" ah Mianhae aku tidak_"

" Dia sudah pergi Hyung "

Luhan menutup mulutnya tak percaya .

" dia sudah pergi bersama oranglain hyung "  
Sehun menundukan kepalanya.

Luhan bersumpah demi apapun baru kali ini ia melihat wajah kecewa dari Seorang Oh Sehun , ia tak pernah se kecewa ini sebelumnya .  
Luhan ingin sekali mengutuk namja yang bernama Kim Jong In karna telah menyakiti hati Sehun .

" maaf Hunnie aku tidak tahu jika Kai sekejam itu padamu "  
ucap Luhan seraya mengusap surai coklat Baekhyun yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

" Tak apa Hyung , aku menyesal karena dulu aku tidak memilih menikah denganmu.. Mungkin sekarang kita bisa hidup bahagia "

" Hunnie~"

" Sudah malam Hyung , sebaiknya kau tidur .."

Sehun berjongkok di depan Luhan kemudian mengendong Baekhyun menuju kamarnya .

' aku tidak tahu hunnie.. Aku tidak tahu .. Ku kira kau bahagia hidup bersama Kai .. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Hunnie"  
Lirih Luhan Dalam hati kemudian beranjak dan berjalan menuju kamar tamu .

Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan adalah Dua Manusia yang pintar menyembunyikan perasaan , keduanya sangat lihai sekali menyembunyikan Luka yang mereka tutup serapat mungkin..  
Mereka berdua selalu memperlihatkan Senyum terindah pada Dunia , seakan tak terjadi apa-apa pada diri mereka .. Tapi jika di teliti Lebih dalam hati mereka lebih rapuh dari apapun.

Kim Jong In Namja yang selama 5 tahun ini menyandang gelar sebagai 'nyonya' Oh , Dengan mudahnya mengkhianati Cinta Sehun yang mulai tumbuh meski Cintanya pada Luhan masih berbanding jauh .  
Tapi Entah karna alasan apa Seorang Kim Jong In memilih untuk pergi bersama Lee Tae min Kekasih barunya .

Sehun sangat terpukul ketika ia mengetahui jika Kai hanya berbohong tentang kata-kata cinta yang selalu di ucapkan bibir nya.

Sehun ingin mengucapkan Sumpah Serapah untuk Kim Jong In , bukan karena ia telah meninggalkan Sehun , karena dengan seenak jidatnya jupe *abaikan.  
Dengan seenak jidatnya ia meninggalkan Baekhyun yang waktu itu tengah Demam tinggi dan membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu .  
Keesokan Harinya Di kediaman Oh Sehun tampak sedikit berbeda , karena pagi ini meja makan penuh sekali dengan makanan yang enak dan Sehat tentunya .  
Jangan tanyakan siapa yang melakukan ini , tentu saja Xi Luhan .

Luhan masih terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa peralatan dapur sampai seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

" Eh?"  
Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya memotong daging ikan salmon yang akan ia gulung bersama nasi .

" Hunnie lepaskan "

" Biarkan seperti ini dulu hyung 5 menit saja .. Aku merindukanmu "  
Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya pada Ceruk leher Luhan .  
Sehun menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Luhan yang selama 5 tahun ini tak pernah ia hirup .

" Hunnie Lepas ,, nanti Baekhyun melihat kita "  
ucap Luhan seraya melepaskan lingkaran tangan Sehun di perutnya.

" hoamm wangi sekali " Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya , tangan mungilnya menenteng sebuah boneka Beruang .

" Eh Appa , hyung kalian sedang apa ?" tanya Baekhyun saat kesadarannya sudah terkumpul .

Sehun dan Luhan seperti tak mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun . Mereka masih saling menyalurkan rasa rindu satu sama lain .

" huft~ sebaiknya Baekkie mandi dulu "  
Baekhyun kembali berjalan untuk kembali kekamarnya .

" Hunnie "  
" hmm "  
" lepas aku mau membuat Sushi untuk Baekhyun "

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berjalan menuju meja makan .

" wah .. Hannie aku sangat merindukan masakanmu"

Sehun menatap makanan yang tersusun rapi di meja makan.

" makanlah , aku tahu selama 2 bulan ini kau hanya memakan Mie Instan kan ? "

" Dari mana kau tahu ?"

Luhan membuka lemari dapur milik Sehun dan terpampanglah susunan mie instan .  
Sehun tertawa lebih tepatnya nyengir gak jelas sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

" jadi makanlah , eum ngomong-ngomong apa Baekhyun belum bangun ?" tanya Luhan seraya menatap pintu kamar Baekhyun yang masih tertutup .

" Entahlah " jawab Sehun kemudian menyuapkan sesendok sup kimchi ke dalam mulutnya.

CKLEK

" Selamat pagi appa , Hyung "

Chu~

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Sehun kemudian duduk di samping Sehun.

" Selamat pagi jagoan appa , eh tumben sudah mandi "

" kalna hali ini Baekkie mau kencan appa "

" Mwo ?" ujar Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan . Luhan segera duduk disamping Baekhyun begitu juga dengan Sehun , ia juga menggeser Kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun.

" Kencan dengan siapa ?" tanya Sehun .

" Chanyeol " jawab Baekhyun seraya mengambil sendok untuk makan .

" kau ini masih kecil Oh Baekhyun tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu "

" Tapi appa , Baekkie juga ingin sepelti kalian tadi ,, belpelukan "

Luhan dan Sehun di buat Diam oleh Baekhyun , keduanya saling menatap err lebih tepatnya Luhan yang menatap Sehun seolah berkata ' Sudah ku bilang Baekhyun melihat kita , apa yang harus kita lakukan Oh Sehun ?'

" Hyung mana sushi nya Baekkie sudah lapal "

Luhan sadar kemudian mengambil sushi dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun .

" Makan yang banyak ya Baekhyunnie "  
Luhan mengusap surai coklat Baekhyun .  
Sehun yang melihat itu tersenyum .

'andai saja Luhan mau menjadi ibu Baekhyun '  
gumamnya dalam hati .

************************

" Baekkie waeyo ? Apa ice cleamnya tidak enak ? " tanya seorang namja yang memiliki tinggi badan di atas rata-rata dari anak seumurannya.  
Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Bukan itu Yeolie , Baekkie lindu Kai eomma hiks "  
Baekhyun menumpukan kepalanya di meja .  
Saat ini Baekhyun dan temannya sedang berada di kedai Es Krim milik orang tua Chanyeol.

" Hey Baekkie .. Jangan sedih lagi ne "

" Hiks Baekkie Lindu Eomma Yeolie "

" ssttt.. Baekkie kalau nangis cantiknya hilang loh "

Pletak

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Chanyeol .

" aku namja Pabbo "

" tapi kau cantik Baekkie aw "

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata tengah memperhatikan Baekhyun dan ChanYeol dari kejauhan.

" Eomma juga merindukanmu Baekkie "  
lirih Namja itu kemudian pergi dari tempat itu .

" Lu kau dari mana ? " tanya Kris saat melihat Luhan memasuki apartementnya .

" dari rumah teman "  
jawab Luhan bohong.

" semalam kau menginap di Rumah temanmu itu ?"

Luhan mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya .

" Ck kau tak bisa membohongiku Xi Luhan " gumam Kris lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar .

Luhan menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di ranjang King size miliknya . Mata indahnya menerawang memandang langit-langit kamarnya .

(Np_ EXO K_ Baby )

" Oh Sehun jika kau memintaku untuk kembali .. Dengan senang hati aku bersedia ahh~ Oh Sehun kau membuatku gilaaa~ "

Luhan berguling-guling tidak jelas sesekali bibir mungilnya menampakan sebuah senyuman .

Ckck persis seorang gadis yang sedang di landa demam cinta .

BRUK

"aw appo "  
Luhan meringis seraya memegangi bokongnya yang sukses mencium lantai , mungkin saking bersemangat berguling-guling kali ya ckckck Xi Luhan .

" rasanya pinggangku encok aduh "  
ringis Luhan lalu berdiri dan berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi .

Sementara di Rumah Sehun sedang terjadi pertengkaran Hebat antara Kai dan Sehun .

" Aku akan membawa Baekhyun ! "

" Tidak ! Kau hanya akan menelantarkannya Kim Jong In ! "

" aku akan tetap membawanya pergi ! "

Kai beranjak dari duduknya bermaksud untuk mengemasi pakaian Baekhyun kedalam koper namun tangannya segera di tarik oleh Sehun .

" Ku Bilang TIDAK YA TIDAK ! Kau DENGAR HAH ! " Geram Sehun , dadanya naik turun menahan Emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja .

" tapi dia anak ku "

" anak ? Kau bilang dia anakmu ? Apa seorang ibu tega meninggalkan anaknya saat anaknya butuh perhatian seorang ibu hah ! Apa dia masih pantas di sebut ibu saat anaknya meminta untuk kembali sampai membuat sang anak sakit parah ? JAWAB KIM JONG IN ! "

Kai hanya menunduk merutuki kesalahannya tapi keegoisannya sudah memenuhi pikirannya .

" cih kau pikir ! Kau becus mengurus Baekhyun hah ? Dengar aku ibu nya hanya aku yang bisa mengurus dia !"

" Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun ikut denganmu !"

" Eomma .. Appa Hiks "

Sehun dan Kai segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada namja mungil yang kini tengah berdiri di antara mereka.

" Baekkie sayang kajja ikut eomma "  
Kai meraih Baekhyun kedalam pangkuannya. Namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menghindar .

" Baekkie waeyo ? "

Baekhyun tetap menghindar dari Kai 'eommanya' .

" Jangan dekati Baekkie .. Baekkie membenci kalian hiks "  
ujarnya kemudian berlari entah kemana .

Sehun dan Kai berlari mengejar Baekhyun namun sayang mereka kehilangan jejak Baekhyun .  
Sehun mengacak rambutnya Frustasi .

" kau lihat apa yang kau perbuat Kim jong in ? Baekhyun kabur argh ! "

" Mianhae aku tidak tahu akan begini jadinya "

" sekarang pergilah dan jangan muncul di kehidupan ku dan Baekhyun .. Urusan Baekhyun biar aku yang urus ! "  
Sehun memeluk Kai untuk yang terakhir kalinya , dengan berat hati Kai melepas pelukan Sehun dan pergi dari tempat itu . Sehun menatap nanar kepergian Kai yang semakin menjauh .

" maaf kai " lirihnya kemudian pergi mencari Baekhyun .

" Hiks Eomma dan Appa jahat hiks.. Baekkie benci meleka hiks.."  
Isak Baekhyun . Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berada di Rumah Luhan . Karna tadi mereka bertemu di Jalan , Luhan menemukan Baekhyun tengah menangis di Taman dekat apartementnya kemudian ia membawa Baekhyun ke apartementnya.

" sssh.. Baekkie tidak boleh membenci appa dan eomma .. Hyung yakin mereka sangat menyayangi Baekkie "  
Luhan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Chubby Baekhyun .

" Tapi Hyung hiks.. Kenapa meleka beltengkal .. Hiks Baekkie jadi takut hyung.. "

Luhan segera menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya , mengusap surai coklat Baekhyun .

" Baekkie jangan menangis lagi ne .. Kalau Baekkie mau , Baekkie boleh tinggal disini sampai Baekkie siap bertemu orangtua Baekkie "

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan mata Berbinar .

" Jinjayo Hyung ?"

Luhan mengangguk kemudian mengecup hidung mancung Baekhyun .

" ah~ Gomawoyo Hyung .. Andai Hyung adalah Eomma Baekkie .."  
Baekhyun memeluk Luhan erat .

'iya hanya andai saja Baekkie .. Kau sangat polos sayang ' batin Luhan .

Malam Harinya ..

Sehun tampak Frustasi karna seharian ini ia tidak berhasil menemukan Baekhyun.

Drrtt..Drrtt

Sehun merogoh saku celananya saat merasakan Handphonenya bergetar .  
Ia membelalakan matanya melihat nama yang tertera di layar Handphone nya.

'Luhannie'

" Yeoboseyo " ucap Sehun.  
" Hunnie jangan khawatir Baekhyun ada disini bersamaku .. "  
" benarkah hyung? Aku akan ke apartementmu sekarang "  
" jangan ... Baekhyun sedang tidur dan dia belum ingin bertemu denganmu Hunnie "  
" oh begitu Hyung "  
" Hunnie sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? Tadi sore aku menemukan Baekhyun sedang menangis dan dia berkata membeci appa dan Eomma .."  
" ini semua salahku Hyung "  
" temui aku di taman dekat apartementku ne hunnie "  
" ne Hyung "  
" selamat malam hunnie sampai bertemu di taman "  
" ne Hyung selamat malam bye "

PIP

Sehun menyimpan kembali handphonenya . Sekarang ia dapat bernafas lega karna Baekhyun berada di tempat yang aman .  
Ia segera meraih kunci mobilnya dan pergi menuju taman dekat apartement Luhan .

15 Menit kemudian ..

Sehun telah tiba di pelataran area parkir kendaraan . Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal .

" Maaf hyung membuatmu menunggu lama di cuaca yang dingin ini " ucap Sehun lalu duduk di samping Luhan .

" tak apa Hunnie.. Lagipula aku memakai mantel yang sangat tebal jadi tidak kedinginan "

" ne ne ne Hannie kau memang tak berubah .. Tak mau mengalah ckckck "

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya imut , Sehun yang melihat itu segera mencubit pipi Luhan gemas.

" aw sakit Hunnie " ringis Luhan seraya mengusap pipinya .

" kkk~ kau lucu saat pouting Hannie .. Ayo sekali lagi "

" tidak mau "

" ayolah "

" tidak ! "

" Ku Mohon bbuing-bbuing "  
Sehun mengeluarkan jurus bbuing-bbuingnya . Luha yang melihatnya tak kuasa menahan tawa .

" hahahaha Bapak bapak sepertimu berAegyo .. Ya ampun hahaha "

" Yaak Xi Luhan berhenti tertawa atau aku akan memakanmu sekarang juga "

Luhan menghentikan tawanya seketika.

" yak yak jangan bicara macam-macam kau Oh Sehun mesum ! "

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan , Luhan benar-benar gelisah sekarang , hidungnya dan Hidung Sehun sudah bersentuhan , nafas Sehun terasa menerpa permukaan kulit Luhan , ia segera memejamkan matanya .

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik...

4detik...

Tak ada tanda-tanda Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan , Luhan membuka matanya dan mendapati Sehun tengah menatapnya seraya menahan tawa.

" Yaakk Oh Sehun Kau menyebalkan ! "  
Luhan memukul lengan Sehun hingga membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan .  
Sehun menghentikan pergerakan tangan Luhan yang memukuli lengannya kemudian menariknya membuat Luhan terhempas kedalam pelukan Sehun .

" Hu..Hunnie"  
Lirih Luhan , Sehun memposisikan dagunya di puncak kepala Luhan.

" Hannie .. Saat ini aku benar-benar membutuhkan seorang Dokter untuk menyembuhkan Luka ku "

" Luka ? Kau kenapa Hunnie ?"  
tanya Luhan .

Sehun meletakan tangan Luhan di dadanya lebih tepatnya di Hati Sehun .

" Disini Hannie .. Disini yang sakit .. Sakit sekali , rasa sakitnya melebihi saat kita di tembak ribuan peluru Hannie "

Luhan menundukan kepalanya.

" kau sangat mencintai Kai ya ? "

Sehun tidak menjawab .

" tidak juga Hannie .. Aku hanya mencintai Seseorang yang mengatakan kalau dirinya bisa bahagia saat melihatku bahagia padahal dia sangat rapuh "

Sehun menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Dia sangat cantik Hannie.. Dia juga sangat menyayangi anakku Baekkie.. Dan sepertinya Baekkie juga menyayangi orang itu .. Kau tahu Hannie ? Wajahnya bagai malaikat .. Siapa saja yang melihatnya akan terasa damai dan nyaman .. Aku berharap dia mau kembali lagi padaku .."

Luhan berusaha mencerna ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Sehun .

" Tunggu yang kau bicarakan itu aku ? "

Sehun menggeleng .

" Bukan .. Tapi dia adalah malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untukku dan Baekkie yang berwujud namja manis yang sekarang ada dihadapanku "

Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan mungilnya , Air mata kebahagiaan menetes melewati pipi putih Luhan .  
Sehun segera menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya .

Oh Sehun bukankah tujuanmu bertemu Luhan untuk menceritakan masalahmu , kenapa jadi acara melamar Luhan eoh ?

" how ? Comeback to me please.. " ucap Sehun .

" ya aku mau Hunnie Hiks " jawab Luhan sambil terisak.

" ssstt.. Aku tidak menyuruhmu menangis Oh Luhan .. "

" aku menagis bahagia Oh Sehun hiks "

Sehun mengankat dagu Luhan sehingga pandangan mereka beradu .

" jangan menangis .. Aku tidak mau kau menangis .. Aku hanya ingin kau tersenyum untukku dan Baekhyun.. "

Luhan mengangguk , Sehun mengecup kedua kelopak mata Luhan .

" saranghae " bisik Sehun kemudian mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas .

" Nado saranghae "  
Kini Luhan yang mencium bibir Sehun . Sedikit melumatnya , namun ciuman itu sama sekali tanpa nafsu melainkan Cinta , kasih sayang yang tulus dan kerinduan .

~2 Year Later~

Cinta sejati memang tak langsung saling memilik ..  
Semuanya butuh proses serta rintangan yang harus di lalui ..  
Jika kalian berhasil melewati rintangan itu.. Cinta kalian benar-benar Cinta sejati yang murni ..

" Selamat pagi " ujar Baekhyun seraya berlari memeluk namja yang sedang sibuk memasak .

" selamat pagi juga sayang " ucap namja itu kemudian mengecup kening Baekhyun .

" Baekkie belum mandi ya ? Mandi dulu sana "  
lanjut namja itu seraya berpura-pura mencium bau badan Baekhyun.

" eoh Baiklah "  
Baekhyunpun berlari ke kamarnya , tak lama seorang namja berkulit putih susu keluar dari kamarnya , tangannya menenteng sebuah dasi .

" sayang bantu aku "

Luhan -namja itu- menggelengkan kepalany kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sehun .

" ckck kau masih belum bisa memakai dasi Hunnie .."

Luhan mengambil alih Dasi Sehun lalu melingkarkannya ke kerah baju Sehun .

Pandangan Sehun tak lepas dari wajah teduh sang 'istri' , ia benar-benar harus bersyukur karna bisa mendapatkan kembali malaikat yang sempat Hilang .  
2 Tahun lalu setelah kejadian malam itu mereka memutuskan untuk menikah , ya.. Hari-hari mereka di penuhi dengan tawa bahagia .

Sungguh keluarga yang harmonis bukan ?

" Yap selesai "  
seru Luhan seraya menatap Dasi yang ia kenakan pada Leher Sehun .

" Gomawo Changiya saranghae "

CHU~

Sehun mengecup bibir merah Luhan .

" nado saranghae " balas Luhan .  
Pandangan mereka beradu Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan .  
Luhan sudah memejamkan matanya .

Dan Chu~

Sehun kembali mencium bibir Luhan yang membuatnya kecanduan .

Luhan dan Sehun seakan menikmati sensasi yang mereka buat sendiri sampai tak menyadari ada dua orang anak yang tengah memperhatikan mereka.

" ckckck "

Mendengar itu Luhan langsung menarik tautan bibirnya , rona merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipi putihnya .

" yaak Oh Baekhyun sejak kapan kau disini dan kau Park Chanyeol untuk apa pagi-pagi kesini ? " tanya Sehun pada dua anak yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

" Sejak appa dan Eomma berpelukan hihihi " tawa Baekhyun .

" aku hanya menjemput Baekkie agar berangkat bersama ke Sekolah Ahjjusi hihi "  
Chanyeol ikut tertawa bersama Baekhyun .

" Ya ampun .. Baekhyun cepat sarapan kau juga Chanyeol "

" Siap bos " ujar mereka serempak kemudia berlari menuju meja makan .

" Hunnie aku benar-benar malu .. " ucap Luhan seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik celemek yang ia pakai .

" Lupakan saja ,, jja kita sarapan .."

Keluarga Oh serta Chanyeol tengah sarapan , ke Empatnya benar-benar fokus pada makanan yang mereka makan sampai sesuatu terjadi .

" Appa , Eomma aku juga ingin seperti itu " ucap Baekhyun . Sehun , Luhan dan Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangan mereka lalu menatap Baekhyun.

" apa nak ?"  
tanya Sehun .

Baekhyun berdiri kemudian menarik tangan Chanyeol .

" Berciuman hihihi "  
ujar Baekhyun kemudian berlari seraya menarik tangan Chanyeol .

" Yaakk Oh Baekhyun kembali kau ! "

END


End file.
